futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second Enlightenment
2009 * Barack Obama is sworn in as president. 2010 * remarkable adances in medicine mean that a cure for Alzheimer's is attainable 2011 * the campaign to wipe out polio is successful. * by now, at least 30% of all cars are renewable fuels * The last US soldiers are withdrawn from Iraq 2012 * Osama Bin Laden is caught * Obama wins a second term. * Ukraine and Belarus are annexed to Russia. 2013 * Puerto Rico is admitted as the 51st state * Now desparate for money, Hugo chavez attacks colombia in a hope for a larger cut in the drug market. 2014 * Cuba is granted statehood. * US/Colombian forces capture Chavez. Colombia annexes venezuela. * The second Korean war takes place when a North Korean inter continental test missile nearly hits the city of Edinburgh bt is shot down by an F-35. North Korea is overun by Britain, The USA, South Korea and Japan and is annexed into South Korea. * Kim Jong Il is put on trial for crimes against humanity and sentenced to death. 2016 * Hillary Clinton wins the presidency. 2017 * The cure for Alzheimer's disease undergoes clinical trials * CO2 emissions are 25% less than in 2008 * Roe V. Wade is overturned. * Russia annexes Georgia, Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan. 2019 * The Post-digital age begins * The Alzheimer's cure is put on * Televisions become obsolete with computers far outpacing it. * Rock music is considered one of the greatest genres in history, with it still going strong. * Fibre optic is made obsolete due to the massive * The USA gets a man on mars. * Religion becomes more popular again. 2020 * The last coal powered plant in Europe closes 2021 * The Ozone hole is now 30% its 2008 size. * The CERN Collider uncovers new means of antimatter production. * The USA capture an asteroid and get it in earth's orbit. * Computer games are the most popular form of entertainment, with titles such as Call of Duty 9 having graphics that rival a hollywood film. Black & White 5 has the most complex AI ever in a game. 2025 * A cure for autism is found either in New York City or in Japan 2040 Luna has a population of 3000 people 2050 By now there are several megastates 1. The USA (North America, and almost Central America, and Caribean) 2. Union/União Americana (spanish and portuguese South America). 3. The Russian Federation (Pre-1914 Russian Borders except for Poland and finland) 4. The European Union including Switzerland 5. The African Union (almost black Africa) 6. Musling Saharian Nation (Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco, Sudan, Tunisia, Western Sahara) 7. Australia (Aus., New Zealand) 8. The Middle Eastern alliance (All asiatic middle East) 9. Republic of Greater India (India, Pakistan, Nepal, Bangladesh, Bhutan) 10. The South East Asian Union (East Timor, Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam) 11. Greater Asia (China, Mongolia, Korea, Japan) 12. Pacifica (Kiribati, Palau, Solomon Islands, Cook Islands, Nauru, Tonga, Fed. Sts. of Micronesia, Marshall Islands, Tuvalu, Fiji, Niue, Samoa, Vanuatu) 2060 By now there are several megastates 1. The USA (North and South America) 2. The Russian Federation (Pre-1914 Russian Borders except for Poland and finland) 3. The European Union including Switzerland 4. The African Union 5. Australia (Aus., New Zealand) 6. The Middle Eastern alliance (All of the middle East) 7. Republic of Greater India (India, Pakistan, Myanmar, Bangladesh, Bhutan) 8. The South East Asian Union (China, Mongolia, Korea, Japan, Nepal, East Timor, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia) 9. Pacifica (Indonesia, South Molucca, Brunei, Philippines, Guinea) Category:Second Enlightenment Category:Scenario Category:Russia Category:European Union Category:Poland Category:Finland Category:Timeline Category:Outdated Articles